


Shadow.

by AspexYoyo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Cabal on Human, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Initiation Sex, Object Insertion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspexYoyo/pseuds/AspexYoyo
Summary: The Guardian becomes Calus's Shadow.
Relationships: Calus/Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 39





	Shadow.

The Guardian stands before the crowd, Emperor Calus stands behind her. She is no fool, she has noticed that this Calus's form is much smaller than his usual robotics. She is not convinced that this one is real, but she is convinced that there is a reason he isn't so massive. He introduces her to the line of Cabal that stand in rows on either side of the room. Nervousness twitches in her belly, everyone is watching her.

“Drink, my love,” Calus instructs, he hands her a golden goblet filled with a fragrant wine. She hesitates but takes a small sip. Immediately the warmth and heat spreads through her. Her face must have betrayed her alarm, “no drugs, pet,” he says to her, stroking his hand through her hair. “This will simply.. react to your desires,” his laughter is loud. “Would you like more?”

The Guardian has an idea of what's coming. She can feel the tension and anticipation in the room, the table before her decorated like there was an offering. Candies and drinks and fruits are piled on either side of the empty middle and she can't help but feel like she may be the offering. She is reluctant, yes, but she can't help but be eager as well. And she knows it doesn't come from the wine.

So she takes another sip and lets the heat swirl to her gut.

“Disrobe.”

It is a command and a request. She tests the effects of the drugged wine and says no, firmly. Calus watches her, carefully, he touches her chin, then runs those large fingers down her chest. “If you wish.” He says, but the heat is sinking lower and she can feel the slick between her legs already.

At least, now she is confident that she knows that this decision is her own. No tricks, no drugs in the wine to make her agreeable. She could stand here, fully clothed, and stare at Calus all day and would not be swayed. 

She doesn't enlist in Ghost's help, she just takes each piece of her armor off one by one. Each piece of tarnished metal falling to the ground on either side of her as she stares defiantly up at Calus. When she gets to her last layers, he stops her. He isn't large enough to wrap his fingers around her waist as he normally could at his usual size, he does wave his hand to the pedestal. She considers it for a moment, then moves to sit on it. She still faces Calus, ignoring the eyes that watch her back. 

Now she knows why Calus chose a smaller body today. She can see the bulge under the robes he wears, it's still massive but it is not as huge as it could have been. He seems to see that in her and nods for her to continue. If she's putting on a show, it's just for Calus. No one else.

She removes the thin undershirt and her bra then slips her fingers into her waistband and removes everything else all in one go. She sits, naked, on this altar before a space alien and a small portion of his crew. Somehow she isn't even surprised at this point, even Ghost stopped questioning her decisions. She's wet to the thigh and wonders if it was the wine. Maybe, maybe not.

Calus opens the clasps on his robes and Psion's float over to take them, hanging them on the grand seat he had previously occupied. When he's only in that thin little loincloth the reality of what she's about to do hits her, she squirms where she sits as he loosens the fabric. And then removes it.

His cock is impressive and foreign all at once, now that the alien is completely bare before her she can see that the skin is smoother than normal. Is that for her benefit? Her skin is soft and smooth, perhaps Calus thought a body closer to hers, still with the size of a Cabal, would be preferable? The cock that hangs heavy between thick legs is thicker than her arm closer at the base, it would never fit in her body but fluids are seeping out of her in anticipation of having it in her, moistening the place she sits. The head, shaped closer to a tongue and thinner than the rest, is leaking, he takes a step towards her. She freezes.

Calus reaches out a hand to her, hesitantly, she takes it. He takes that as an invitation, his other thick-fingered hand rests on her collarbone. “Humans,” he muses. “So small, so delicate. It appears this body may still be too large for you?” He asks, eyeing the head of the cock that bounces whenever he moves. She swallows as the hand drifts down to caress her breasts, gentle and curious. An idea strikes her at that moment, she closes her hand in his a little tighter and pulls him a little closer, meeting his eye as she pulls him. Perhaps she can make an Emperor kneel to her. She sits back on the altar and spreads her legs, opening them as an invitation. But before Calus can try to penetrate her with something far too large and strange-looking for her to handle, she guides the hand that she still holds down to her lips.

The Cabal laughs, she lets go and places her hands behind her so she can remain steady, angling her hips for easier access to her most intimate parts. The fingers explore her, curious, running up and down her slit. It feels much different than her own hand, or anyone else's for that matter. After a few moments of exploration, he pushes one of those fingers into her. It's a thick and short finger, it spreads her in such a wonderful way and Calus finds clear enjoyment in the way she tosses her head back. “Pet,” he coos, “I understand your play here,”

He angles his hand and drives his finger in and out of her, she rides it like her life depended on it. She understands now what the wine did, it had nothing to do with her free will. It simply heightened her pleasure. Amplified her enjoyment, turned each touch into electricity. “Show them what I see,” Calus says, his voice a low rumble. She does nothing until he removes his hand from her sopping wet nethers. She hesitates. Then, with a nervous glance behind her at the two rows of Cabal, she turns.

She moves slow, careful, hesitant. When Calus's hand touches her she jumps, then relaxes. There's no pressure, no requirement, she could turn around to him again and refuse if she wanted to. She just isn't sure if she wants to. Calus's hand caresses her so nicely, this is an initiation, she knows. Did the others who came before her do the same? Did they allow themselves to be exposed in front of a crowd? Did Calus cater a new body to every Shadow he chose? How many initiations did these soldiers watch? 

After a few moments of consideration, she lifts her legs off the ground and turns, the altar is narrow enough for her knees to bend at the edge. The cool air feels more intense now that she's facing the crowd that watches intently through their helmets. With some uncertainty, she slides herself forwards until she's perched at the edge. Then, finally, she spreads her legs once more. Seemingly satisfied, Calus's hand slides down between her legs again. The angle is better this time as he drags the deliciously thick finger along her slit again, when he touches her it's easy to forget those who watch. She's wet enough, enhanced by the wine, that it gathers under her and dribbles over the edge of the table. 

She squirms under his too gentle attention and she still wants to get the Emperor on his knees for _her_ before this is over. Calus seems to know exactly what to do and simply does it, driving her closer and closer little by little. His nails are blunt and thick and they're gentle as they push against her most sensitive area. The little moans that escape with every exhale are unintentional. Knowing that there are so many watching her as she rides little waves of pleasure is exhilarating. While she may have been nervous before now that she's gone and exposed herself to them she isn't so shy anymore. Let them watch. Calus works on her for a few minutes, she grabs at the edge of the table with one and the Cabal's arm with the other. She curls her toes and squirms as he works simple magic on her. Every little touch brings her closer and closer until she sucks in one breath and rolls her hips one last time against those fingers. Her moan is almost a shout as she climaxes, Calus still rubbing in time with her body.

Then she sags, boneless, into the hulking shape of the Cabal behind her. He supports her weight like she's made of flowers, “you aren't finished yet, my love,” he says, a Psion is before her, offering her that goblet again. She takes it and drinks deeply, the heat fills her again. It renews her. She lifts herself and takes a look at the crowd, she can see evidence of arousal in them. “On your knees,” he commands.

She obeys, drawing her legs on the altar and kneeling there. The surface is hard, uncomfortable, the Psion from earlier brings a pillow. It's plush purple patterned with gold trim. She takes it and places her knees on it, now that she's comfortable Calus begins again. His finger slides down along the moistened crack of her butt, wet from when she sat. He probes, almost curious, for a moment before bringing his hand down between her lips to finger the bulb of pleasure he'd just been messaging before his finger enters her without warning and she squeaks at the intrusion.

He withdraws, then his finger begins to explore her ass. Curious, slow, he finds her hole but an experimental push is too dry and she angles her hips away in discomfort. The wet-hot something pushes against her, then, the leaking cock with a head narrower than the rest of the thick length with these strange folds near the tip. They remind her of a tongue, it almost feels that way as Calus rubs it against her. The Psion floats near her, he offers her a bottle with some viscous liquid in it. It smells like soil and incense and the bottle is heavy in her hands. The Psion then indicates that she should return it, so she hands it back and the bottle gets passed to Calus.

It's cool as it pours down her back, it slides down between her cheeks where the head still rests. She bends forward as best she can, the altar is so narrow. To her surprise, anticipating where Calus was going to put his cock, he slides it lower so it sits between her slippery lips, the head is small enough, perhaps it would fit. Just not very deep. She carefully arranges her hands on the corners of the stand she kneels on and braces herself, rolling her hips enough to push back against the alien cockhead. It slips in with little resistance and feels like nothing else she's ever experienced. The shaky noise from her chest is a little too loud for the quiet room, those eyes are still watching her and with the head breaching her, she carefully lifts one hand from her spot. Calus's hand is on her hip, she places her small one over his and uses that to keep herself from falling forwards. Then she's on her knees again, legs spread, Calus in her, back arched, one hand on his the other absently stroking the spot where hip met thigh. 

But he does not move. He remains entirely still, her pussy throbs around him so she decides she will be the one that moves, rocking the foreign penis into her, then out. It's hard to find a rhythm when her back is arched like this, it's hard to still put on a show for the viewers while making sure she doesn't fall over. His hand, still on her hip, guides her after a few moments. She takes him as deep as she can, which isn't very deep all things considered, and fucks the Emperor with eager encouraging noises tumbling from her lips. Calus tightens his hand on her hip to still her after nowhere near long enough, then pulls back. More cool oil pours down her back as Calus withdraws from inside her completely. The head is narrower than the rest and slippery from both the oil and from her body, he presses it against her hole and it slides in.

It's a new feeling altogether and not unpleasant. Calus moves slow enough to allow her to adjust to the new sensation. He was more patient, more loving, than she had anticipated Calus would be. The Cabal were known for brutality, not kindness and gentle sex.

Now that Calus has what he wants, he pushes a little more eagerly. She takes the head of his cock with little effort but as it thickens they meet resistance. It just takes time, gentle in-and-out movements, before Calus can sink deeper and deeper into her body. After what felt like hours, her back is flush with Calus's bulging stomach and she leans back into him, briefly, before giving an experimental roll of her hips. There's still more she could take, if she lay on her stomach she is sure she could take him down to the base but that's not what this was about. This was about those who watched, eager to see their new Shadow please their Emperor. That's what this has always been about. 

Both of Calus's hands settle on her hips and the Guardian is temporarily blinded when he starts to fuck her in earnest. It takes a few thrusts for her to realize that she still wants to put on a show, so she reaches one shaky hand between her legs. Her fingers spread her lower lips, briefly, but the movement of the cock in her ass makes it difficult. It doesn't matter, she messily rubs herself the best she can. Then, vision blurry from pleasure, she has an idea. One of the large purple fruits is just within grasp and she grabs one between slippery fingers, she brings it down between her legs and rocks herself against it in time with Calus's movements. In what seems like no time at all she's close to another orgasm, the fruit is firm and reminds her of some kind of berry just bigger. Big enough for her to get a good grip but not so big that it wouldn't fit inside her. So that's what she does, she times it. As her climax approaches and grows she rocks harder and harder against the fruit and as her climax hits her she pops it inside her and nearly screams at how gloriously hard orgasm slams into her. She might have whited out for just a moment and stopped breathing for a second, it's so good.

When she comes to Calus is still going, it must have only been seconds, the fruit is still in her and she grabs Calus's hands desperately.

When the Cabal finds his own release in her it feels like nothing she can accurately describe. His seed is hot and thick, when he begins to come down he slips his cock out of her very slowly. It leaks out of her despite how slow he moves, it dribbles down her thighs and when the head of his cock slides out of her completely she collapses, boneless, onto the assortment of gifts on the pedestal. She turns her head to look at him, his cock still dripping and dangling and spent. 

“My Shadow,” he starts.

“Kneel for me.” She commands, her voice thick from exhausted pleasure.

The air is still and silent for one long moment, then Calus brings himself to his knees, slowly shrinking cock flopping on the ground. She rolls to her side to face him.

“My Shadow,” he starts again, “you are mine, now.”

“I am.” She agrees. Cheers erupt from the room, the air begins to cool.


End file.
